It Never happened
by rerefifi6292
Summary: The switch never took place, a world where all is correct, how will it change the girls lifes. It never happened!
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strong This is a re-write of the fanfiction I had started but this website deleted. I have edited and am attempting to make it better. Sorry I have not been active in a while, I will be more active this time around. Will post the first chapter either later tonight or tomorrow morning! Thanks for the support~br /br /br /strong emstrongSummary/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emImagine if the switch never took place. A world where the drunk Regina and the crazy mad Angelo where still together. A place where there was no "switching at birth." Is it the same world for both girls, or different? Written through the prespective of Bay, daughter of Angelo and Regina, Daphne of, John and his wife! How will it effect the girls perspectives on life? How will the stay the same, how do they change? br /br /By reading this fanfiction you will be going into a world where all these questions and more are answered! Enjoy/em/p


	2. Breaking point

There they go again, fighting like they always seem to do. The door slams shut, sending massive vibration throughout my tiny house. I guess Angelo's leaving again, for the umpteenth time. He'll be back, he always comes back after he leaves us. This happens all the time, Regina and Angelo, get into huge fight, Angelo leaves and I'm stuck here with Regina until he returns.

As I leave my room I witness Regina on the floor, just lying there helpless. Her face streaked with fresh tears, stained with the old ones that fell during the argument. With the knowledge that I was approching she wipes away the tears, and smiles, a fake smile I have grown accustomed to. Hating it when I see her cry, she always does this. Wanting to pretend that everything is alright, not liking me knowing her, and Angelo fight, she always puts on that smile.

Truth be told, Angelo and Regina can't go five minutes without nagging at one another. It can be over the smallest of things, about anything really. I swear they fight just to occupy there time. Just so they have something to do, that's how often they do it. It's not like a normal family every once in a while or just a few times, it happens all the time. Everyday, all day until Angelo leaves.

Regina offers me a small wave, just one small gesture to acknowledge my existence there. This is our only communication system, it has been for years. I wave back, smile sweetly, like I always do, waiting for what I know will happen next. What always happens next, and I absolutely hate it.

Regina props herself into a standing position, no longer caring I'm there, and heads towards the kitchen. She is going to go to the kitchen and grab a bottle of alcohol! She is going to get drunk! AGAIN! LIKE ALWAYS! She drinks away her problems, because that's the only thing she is capable of! My mother is addicted to drinking, she gets drunk everyday. Right now it's one in the afternoon and she is drinking, will be drunk by two. In one hour my mother will be the monster alcohol makes her.

It infuriates me, that she resorts to alcohol, to drinking, and has been ever since I was three years old. I have to leave, have to get away from this place, away from my mother poisoning herself instead of facing her problems. I'm just tiered of this, of the way I live.

I storm to the door furious with my mom, who is drinking already. Furious with Angelo, for leaving again. Furious for life, for being nearly to hard to coop with. I'm just plain old fucking furious, I can't stay here any longer, but I need my parents to know I'm furious at them, and I'm fed up!

Before, I could even think about what I was doing, my hand flew through the glass window by the door. The window shattered instantly on contact, sending tiny glass shards into the delicate skin of my hand. I JUST BROKE A WINDOW!? CRAP ANGELO'S GOING TO MURDER ME. Guess I'm in trouble what else is new? I hope this gets my point across to them.

Before my mother could come gawk at me, and what I just had done, I storm out the front door. Following in my fathers footsteps I slam the door behind leaving my mother alone, and stepping out into the fresh cool fall air.

_**Hey guess, thanks for reading it. I know it's a bit rough around the edges, but work with me here. Tell me what you think of the first chapter would love to hear how to make my writting better. Please remember that I am a person and do have feelings though. I do not own any of the charecters just my own ideas. XoXo~Rere!**_


End file.
